Como Mi Hermano
by jademonkey.com
Summary: Just a nice little take on what really happened to their currently shattered relationship.


Como Mi Hermano

Act I

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sè nada. (I know nothing)

He lay on the cool grass in the heat of the night, relishing the feel of it on his back and the gentle breeze blowing and yet despising it all. Gazing up at the stars, he drifted between sleep and consciousness until sleep finally claimed him.

"Father, I am home!" He glanced here and there yet couldn't find him. _Oh, well. He's probably doing some paperwork again. He's been doing that way too much lately, never wanting to hunt and spending even longer hours in that office. I'd better not disturb him. I know how he tends to get cranky when I disturb him._ So he meandered toward the garden and began walking toward his usual spot when he caught the noxious scent of blood. _That's strange. Why would there be blood in the garden?_ He followed it and what he found filled him with shock and horror.

There lay his father with a sword run straight through and a bottle of half-empty sake in his hand. For a moment, all he could do was stand, fixated on the corpse that used to be his father, mind numb. Quickly he shook himself out of his trance and barked at the nearby guards, eyes cold as winter. "Guards!"

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru!"

"Come quickly!"

"Yes, sir!" They appeared on the scene.

"Oh, dear gods!" One hurled on the spot while the other one tried not to.

"Guards! Take this to Lord Nanashi's dwelling."

"The preserver! But shouldn't we take the Master's body to Shishio's cave?"

"Do you question my authority?"

"No, sir. It's just"

"Then keep your opinions to yourself. I am now the Master of this palace and these lands, and I will not tolerate such insolence from a subordinate."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go."

"Right away, sir."

"One more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Prepare my traveling things. I've got some hunting to do."

That was five years ago. Since then, he had taken to long journeys of just traveling. And whenever he was home, he was drunk or screwing the maids. Soon, more and more of the staff began to take an "indefinite leave of absence" until there was only three servants - one for himself, one for his little brother Inuyasha, and one for meals. Then one day, he was stumbling home from the local tavern, drunk as usual, when he overheard an interesting conversation.

"Hey, Jyo! Jyo!"

"And what the hell are you shouting for this late at night?"

"To wake you up, ya old bastard!"

"I'll wake you up!"

"Didja hear about that lord?"

"Which one? There's a ton of lords."

"Oh you know. The Drunken Lord!"

"Oh. That lord."

"Have you heard of him?"

"Who hasn't heard of him in these parts?"

"Yeah, that's not news."

"Well have you heard that Cici quit just a few days ago?"

"No! Wasn't she the only one left?"

"Aye. The only one besides that crazy servant."

"You know, he was the original servants that the real lord, Lord Nishi—may he rest in peace—started with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My great-grandfather was there when he took over and turned this place around."

"Quit flapping yer addle-pated gums!"

"It's true! I was there the whole time. That is before heyou know."

"Before he what?"

"Well... I shouldn't be saying this but five years ago, right before the son took over and it all started falling apart, Lord Nishi committed suicide."

"Yer bluffin."

"And how do ye know?"

"I heard it from my brother's wife's brother's wife who's a third cousin, twice removed to one of the guards who took his corpse out."

"Don't leave us in suspense, now. So what all happened?"

"As far as I know, he was planning to do it for awhile but finally had the guts to get it over with that day."

"That's practically common knowledge, now."

"Well then how about this piece of candy?"

"Whoa, man!"

"Isn't that the former Master's shoes?"

"You got that right."

"I thought they took away all of his stuff and put it away in the Northern Caves along with his body?"

"No, no, no. See, hear's how it really happened..." _So that's what they think of me... funny, I always thought that I would be remembered as horny, instead of drunk._

"Ryo!" Small feet scurried toward the entranceway.

"Yes, sire?"

"How much money do we have left in the accounts?"

"Not much, milord. We only have enough for food and maybe a new set of clothes."

"Damn. What about trading? How are we in that area?"

"Not doing much better, sire. Many of our partners except those loyal to your father, have withdrawed from doing business with you. No question now they would have their doubts about rekindling business with them."

"Well then," Sesshoumaru pushed his hair behind his ears, a habit he'd picked up from Inuyasha, "we'll just have to discontinue those doubts."

"Sire?"

"Ryo, I want you to fetch my brother and bring him to me in the study."

"Yes, sire. May I ask what you are planning to do next, sire?"

"Some things I should have done a long time ago."

Inuyasha was quietly watching butterflies in the garden when he heard the shuffling walk of Ryo, his nurse. Running toward him, he cried, "Ryo, look! Ihe butterflies are hatching early this year! And there's the one we saw yesterday. Now it can fly, Ryo."

Catching sight of his grave face, he stopped. His smile disappeared. "Ryo... what's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru would like to speak with you in his office," Ryo said, his voice wavering as he saw the little one's face become fearful. _Lord, I hope he doesn't hurt the child like last time. Inuyasha's little heart can't take much more of this abuse._ Quietly, he led the frightened young one to the office. "Master, your brother is here."

"Good," Sesshoumaru commanded from his spot by the window. "Bring him to me and leave us."

"Sire, if you're going to hurt him again"

"You're dismissed, Ryo." He left with a fearful heart and scuffled his way to the kitchen. _I hope the Master is not too hard on the little one._

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was shaking like a leaf, reliving all the other times big brother had wanted to speak with him which usually ended with him covered in booboos. He watched as Sesshoumaru began to walk toward him and speak. "Inuyasha, do you know how far in debt we are? No, no, of course you wouldn't... anyway, I've got a lot of repairing to do and its going to be hard to support a child here with all the cutting back I'll have to do and less money I'll have to spend. So I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I can't take care of you here - if that's what you want to call it. You can't stay here with me anymore..."

"So you're not gonna hurt me? You're gonna leave me here?" Inuyasha asked tearfully. "You're just gonna leave me here to die with Ryo?"

"No. No, no, noI'm not leaving you. I'm not. It's just... I… I can't keep you and Ryo here anymore. We're almost out of money and I need to start rebuilding what we lost before we are all thrown further into poverty. Our father spent his life building his good name and I sent that down the drain on the first long swig of sake. I have to rebuild our family name so you and I can live how we once did. For the future of this family, you have to go away for awhile. "

"…"

"Just for a little while." The two brothers stood in the cold dark room—one still facing the window, one staring into nothing with tears rolling down his small cheeks.

"I-Is it… m-my f-fault?"

"Your fault!" Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the question. "Of course it's not your fault, Inuyasha. It is my fault. Purely my fault…"

"I don't believe you… I don't believe you!"

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't " But his words fell on deaf ears as his little brother ran out into the night. He immediately went out looking for him but the effects of the alcohol were beginning to take hold of him once more and he had to retreat for fear of being caught unawares by an enemy or some lowlife demon wanting the cheap thrill of killing a lord. The instant he was able, he searched everywhere in and around the castle as he was sure he wouldn't go far. When that didn't work, he searched everywhere he could think of but to no avail. Inuyasha had covered his tracks well. _Almost too well_. He thought wryly of all the times when he was trying to teach him how to survive and how to cover his tracks and how it has always seemed like he was daydreaming. He had constantly reminded him to pay attention. _Well, little brother, it seems like you were listening after all. _

**A**uthor's **N**ote : Okay, ya'll. Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? I'm all ears.


End file.
